


Polyphemus

by IncorrectEcho



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confession, M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectEcho/pseuds/IncorrectEcho
Summary: Lance is acting colder than usual.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 20





	Polyphemus

"Just look at that sunset! What a perfect backdrop for a sparring match between best buds." "Wait..." Lance sighed. The sunset was beautiful, and the prospect of training certainly got his blood pumping. "What's the matter, co-cap?" Keith grunted. "You've been distant ever since we got back to Earth." Lance froze. It's true, Lance did change after the battle for Earth was over. He became closed-off and even outright cold at times. "Just glad to be back, cap'n"  
Lance tried to force one of his trademarked smiles, but the harsh wind brushed through his teeth. Lance looked at his sword and sighed once again. The wind soared through the cliffs. They've felt worse winds in space, but this time, there was something different in the air. "And you call me emo" Keith slyly retorted, his eyes lighting up. "Sorry Keith, I'll add a razzle-dazzle next time, okay?" Lance bited back, his voice sounding as bitter as the cold.  
"Are you joking?" Keith smiled as he drew his blade. "I dunno, you tell me" Lance said. "Being part of team Voltron kinda messed with my head, y'know". He clenched his fist around the broadsword.  
"Maybe I'm growing up too much, haha. Responsibilities and all."  
"Be sure to report to your team leader if there's any trouble" Keith showed a soft smile, but he also sighed in himself.  
"Overall" Lance continued "I'm thankful for Voltron. Bringing us throughout the universe. Beats being a cargo pilot at the Garrison anyday" Lance snorted.  
"I used to think life would be me versus the world. In a way, I was frozen in my own mindset" Keith replied  
"But with Voltron you learned to let it go"  
"Lance" Keith groaned  
"I love you too" Lance winked and fingergunned at him. This was technically the first time he said "I love you" to Keith. It felt surprisingly easy. It felt natural and deep inside Lance wanted to say it a thousand times, to make up for lost time. A flame burned inside him, or rather, besides him.  
It was always Keith. He knew it was Keith from the moment they met. He knew it when the mullet-with-a-man ran through the cliffs of the Garrison that night and he knew it every single minute of being part of the Voltron that changed the rest of his life forever. Most importantly, he knew when Keith left the team. It was always him and Lance only had one fear. That it would always be him.  
"You surely have a way with words, do you?" Keith retorted through the audible blushing.  
"I do Keith." Lance stammered "I love you".  
It didn't feel as good this time. As much of a load came off Lance's shoulders, it felt as if all this weight suddenly fell onto his chest. He barely breathed.  
Lance was the Titanic and Keith the summit he crushed on.  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have gone there. It's not...it's just"  
"The best thing I've ever heard in my life" Keith shined

**Author's Note:**

> welp


End file.
